Blade of the Wind
by Angelus007
Summary: As Swift as the wind,One Strikes like lightning as if time stood still. When a young man is pulled to an unknown world, he must find a way to get back, However he may meet someone who changes his mind. It gets very heated in a couple spots. OC
1. A New World

_**The Familiar of Zero is owned by **_**Noboru Yamaguchi. All of the main characters belong to them. I only own Michael Solmayn. Copyright.**

**By the way, I notice people read my stuff but don't really tell me what they think. So, if you would, please review to let me know what you think. I actually like it when people actually say something, positive or negative.**

It was the end of summer. The leaves were turning their oranges and yellows and it was time for school to begin. This was no exception for the young college students in the area. As people were getting ready for the long day, a young man was in a mixture of hard work and boredom. His alarm clock had just waked him up. His ropey black hair a mess, he rolled over to shut it off and gaze at the morning sun. He gazed at the morning sun with his golden-brown eyes dilating in response to the soft morning light.

"Urgh. Why did morning have to come now...I don't wanna wake up." the youth groaned as he fixed his hair. It lay at shoulder length against his mild brown skin. After getting that alarm to shut off, the youth did the typical things one should do to get ready. A nice shower, cleaning the hair, brushing the teeth. You know, normal stuff. As time passed, the boy got dressed in a black shirt with golden designs and some slightly worn jeans.

"Well, I guess life goes on, even if I don't wake up to it. I wonder what today will bring."

As the youth headed out, his cell rang. It was a friend from school.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, where are you? Classes are gonna start any minute!"

"Don't worry about me. I may be lazy, but I can get there in no time."

"Yeah Yeah. By the way, Have you finally got a girl yet?"

" I don't think about it much..."

"Oh come on! You gotta get in the game man."

"I'll pass on your games, thanks."

"Ha-ha. Well hurry up and get here. I'll need your notes."

"Oh how loved I feel. I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay. Don't be late."

And with that, the youth hung up the phone. As he walked down the street, he started people watching. Everyone was either energetic or nervous about the new year. This young man didn't seem to care either way. He got good grades and excelled in tests. He felt he would do just fine.

The young man had gotten to class to see his friend around a cute girl.

"Yo, you got here."

"You never cease to surprise me. Hi there, nice to meet you."

The girl smiles and went to shake the youth's hand. "So you're Jon's friend. I'm Allie."

He shook her hand. "I'm Michael. Nice to meet you. By the way, be careful with Jon-Jon. He's delicate." He chuckled as he said.

"Oh Shut up!"

"Ha-ha. Anyway, let me get you those notes."

As the notes exchanged hands, classes were filling with the new student body. The day went by rather slowly for Michael. When the day finally ended, he eagerly headed home to relax.

"Hey, Mike! You coming to hang out with us?" Jon shouted from across the street.

"Nah. I'll just head home for now." Michael replied.

"Alright, take care then."

"Yeah, same to you."

Michael headed back to his small apartment in the suburbs of the area.

"The States sure do have its issues, but there's no place like..."

Something had caught his eye as he started to open his door. A letter was stuck in it. He took the letter and opened the door to his apartment. He opened the letter to find an odd bird symbol right in the middle of the parchment.

"What is this...an eagle? And what does this say...(The Light must shatter the Sparkling Shadow)?"

As he said those words, a star started to be carved into the ground. Michael was then engulfed in a bright pillar of light and faded away.

"What the hell! AHHHHHhhhhhh..." He shouted as he fell through a blue void.

While falling, streams of energy started pouring into his back. It burned the mark of an eagle on him as he shouted in pain. And it was then he heard a voice.

"(The will and spirit you carry are strong. You must help our world young man. Your spirit now carries a great storm and a secret. Use them well, for they are your own.)" The deep voice faded on that note.

"WAIT!"

It was later that Michael came to in a forest. He rubbed his eyes to see only to see the trees and a nearby stream.

"_What...no..No way... Where am I_?" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

He started to stand but fell to the pain on his back. As he groaned, he heard footsteps and quickly grabbed a strong piece of wood. He listened for the noise again. It was silent. Suddenly, a blade was thrown towards Michael. He panicked and swung the stick and it caught the blade. Michael saw this and quick pulled the blade out of the stick. It was a jagged dagger used in killing. Although Michael hadn't noticed the blade starting to jolt with electricity. The attacker jumped at Michael with a sword, yelling with pure intent to kill. It was then that Michael felt both fear and excitement. The mark on his back started to glow ever so slightly and in turn, it felt like time slowed down for him.

"Wha...ah ok...No one strikes at me!"

The dagger cut the belly of the attacker and blood spilled on the forest floor. Michael had to fall down after that rush.

"I cut someone...I may have killed them..."

"It is not something to fear in these parts." A strong voice bellowed.

Just then, many men and women in robes surrounded Michael. Michael immediately went into a defensive stance.

"Hahahaha. There is no need for that. I must say I am impressed. We were looking for this one and you killed him in one blow. I've never seen a lad move that quickly before.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

Darwin then asked for a mage to cast a language spell on "lad".

"Well I am Darwin. And as for where we are, this is Halkeginia, land of magic and wonder."

"Magic?"

"Yes. Although that is a strange question to ask. What? You have never heard of it?"

"No...I haven't."_ (I don't think I can tell them I fell here.)_ Michael thought to himself.

"How odd. Well in any case, I must thank you for taking this man out." He was in service to a noble who would steal young women away. We were told to find him and end him."

"So...I did kill someone...well that's just great..."

"Don't look so down, he would have killed you if you acted like that a few minutes ago."

"Yeah..."

"In any case, you do seem lost. Why don't you come to my village. My people can take care of you. You may also need to hone those skills of yours."

"Skills? I just cut at him."

"Well that "cutting" was so fast I didn't catch all of it. You seem to be a mage of some sort."

"...You're insane. I'm no mage. This isn't a fairy tale."

"Well your blade glows like lightning and you moved as swift as the wind. I doubt you can do that if you're not a mage."

"That was...hmmm."

"Look, how about this. We have teachers who can show you how to control your powers since you seem to have no real idea what is going on. In return for this, you help us to end these corrupt nobles."

"And how do I do that exactly?"

"I will train you to be an Assassin Mage. A hidden and silent blade of thunder."

"Thunder isn't silent...Besides...I'm not from this Halkeginia...I'm from somewhere else...I want to go home."

"Well, How about this? You obviously came to our world by some magical means. Our mages will find out how you can get back. While we do that, you learn to defend yourself more effectively. Sounds like a bad deal?"

Michael smiled when he heard that plan. "Fine, but...I'm not killing anyone yet...I don't have the stomach for it."

Darwin laughed. "Fair enough. But be warned, you may have to just like today."

"Yeah."

_Well this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day. I'm thrown into a magical world, I killed someone that tried to kill me, and I'm a mage that is going to learn how to be an assassin. Well that's just great._

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Michael said as he walked up to the corpse. He pulled the blade that attempted to end his days and put it in its sheath.

"I'll want a sword for now."

"Heh. Now you're talking. I think you'll be just fine lad."

"My name is Michael, By the way."

"Alright then Michael. You have a Family name?"

" Michael Solmayn."

"Alright Lord Solmayn, I'll do my best to watch out for you."

"Lord?"

"Well, Mages are usually nobles. As such I will address you as Lord."

"Haha. Ok whatever, I'll never get used to that though."

"Oh you will, young man. You will."

Michael then put the single edged blade to his hip and the dagger on his leg and followed his new friends into a strange new world.


	2. Routine and a Lead

It has been a year since Michael fell through the void and meet new allies on Halkeginia. He had grown into a much stronger person in that time. Training the body's limit and learning his elements, Michael developed strong, lean muscles and learned the basics of wind and water magic. His teachers noted that he was very innovative, for he was able to make lighting in a concentrated state from his elements. His training also provide agility that none of his colleagues thought of before. He was able to climb buildings by finding slight footholds and grabbing without using magic. If magic was necessary, wind was a valuable ally for speeding on walls.

The one thing that his teachers never really figured out was Michael's distinct ability to have time "slow down" for him, as he put it. There was a spell cast to be sure, but it wasn't one of the elements. It was...different. Michael grew from a lost little sheep in the woods to an eagle who perches on top of the mountain. He was trusted to lead his allies to whatever jobs they were employed.

Michael was practicing yet again when Darwin came to check on him.

"Hey Lord Solmayn! You still practicing? It's getting kinda late ya know."

Michael paused for the moment to talk to his mentor. "Well I've got nothing better to do."

"Actually, you do. We got a new job for ya."

"A job?"

"Mm hm. It seems that a town has been suffering under the rule of a gluttonous lord. The townspeople need fresh food and water, but the nobles take it for themselves. We have organized someone to aid them, but we need to get that man "out of the way" for us to do so."

"And you want me to do it."

"You have a good head on you. If you can lead a small group in..."

"Can't you get someone else? I don't want to..."

"There are children...they are..."

Michael tightened his fist when he heard the word "children" in that remorseful tone.

"You aren't serious...not even the kids?"

"You'll see for yourself when you get there. Please my lord, at least get our people inside."

"Enough with the lord crap. Jeez, I'm a nineteen year old student, not a fancy nobleman."

"You have done nobler things that these "nobleman", that's for sure."

Michael sighed, "Fine, I'll help. I'll judge the situation as well."

"Thank you, my lord." ,Darwin bowed.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LORD CRAP!STAND UP ALREADY!"

Darwin laughed. "Alright, Alright. But Let me give you something. It's a weapon that you should never lose."

With that, Darwin handed Michael some seemingly obvious bracers. "Here you are."

"What? Bracers? What am I gonna do? Smack people around with 'em?"

"Even better. Put them on."

Michael put on the bracers and examined them. "Okay...now?"

"Pull your hand back like a palm strike." Darwin instructed.

When Michael did as directed, his hands hit a small switch that made two small curved blades pop out for each bracer. When he hit the switch again, the blades went back to their compartment.

"Incredible."

"Indeed. These are for hand to hand or killing without a trace. You'll need them in case you get in a scrap."

"Thanks."

"Those particular ones were fitted just for you, seeing as how you control lightning out of your hands."

"Don't exaggerate, Darwin. But I'll gladly take these."

"Alright, Keep those on you. I'll see you off."

With that, Darwin left Michael to get ready. Michael tied his hair, which had gotten a bit longer, behind him with a few ropes hanging in front. He then grabbed a gray robe with a hood. This had an azure silk material off the shoulder to show status. They gave it to him for his "Lord" status among the group. He then took his dagger and sword and headed out.

"You always looked good in those." Darwin laughed.

"Heh, well thanks."

"The rest of your squad went a bit ahead, they will lead you to the town and the castle."

"Got it, see you in a bit."

"Come back in one piece."

"Always."

Michael then headed to a tree and started jumping from tree to tree using his agility and met with his allies in the tree tops. It took about half a day to get to the town. By then, night had fallen on the land.

When they got to the town, they found that the people were truly suffering under the rule of their "lord". Michael cringed at the sight of a elderly man begging the guards to help them, only to be shoved to the ground and kicked in the belly. When a small, ill-looking girl tried to him, she was smacked in the head for "fighting the guard".

Michael kept a sense of control and commanded with great focus, "Let's go, this must be erased..."

"Yes, My lord." the group whispered almost in unison.

"Disperse, three of you come with me, the rest will ensure the help gets here and also distract the guards. We will take the castle."

The group split and faded into the shadows. Michael's group quickly went around the perimeter of the town and towards the castle wall. They then climbed over it to see three guards lazily watching post. A member slowly walked close and quickly stabbed two of the guards in the throat. When the remaining guard noticed his men down, he quickly grabbed his axe and swung down on his foe, only to have the axe kicked away from its target and Michael jumping off of his teammate's back to stab the guard in the face with his dagger. Quickly moving to avoid further detection, they climbed the castle wall with great haste. As they got halfway up, Michael started to assist by pushing them up with a wind spell. All four snuck into an open window and waited for the proper moment to move.

After about a minute, they began to move with utmost stealth, taking out any guard with minimal noise. It was then that they found their target's bed chamber. Michael was the first to sneak in the room, but little did he know that the noble was awake with sword in hand and swung at him.

"Guards! To my side!" ,the burly coward shouted.

Right then, guards swarmed the room in response to their lord's plea. With blades in hand, they surrounded and rushed the four and battle ensued. Steel clashed with steel and bodies fell. The assassins had a few cuts and bruises, but they managed to take out their assailants. The noble then tried to strike one of them with his diamond studded blade. WHOOOSH! BZZZZZZZZZZTT! The man was thrown to the ground and shocked by lightning after making a small flesh wound to one of the group. Michael then stood over the man, who was cowering for his life.

"You...you know magic? What kind of man are you to attack me?" the man exclaimed, showing bravado.

"I am a man that can't stand when people are getting pushed around by someone who should be helping them. If you have power, you should use it for the people. Where I came from, we wouldn't tolerate turning a blind eye to suffering!" Michael stated with anger boiling.

"T-they should serve me! It is my birthright to have this power!" the noble proclaimed as he pulled a short foil out and thrusted at Michael.

Again, that feeling happened...time went so slow...the man was moving like a slug. Michael stared for a moment and pulled his hidden blade out of the bracer. The noble's eyes lost their fire as the blades were jammed into his windpipe.

"Although you are born with power, it is the duty of those with it to help those who don't have it. I hope you learned this as you drift into the afterlife. Rest In Peace.", Michael prayed as he helped gently put the noble down and pulled the blade out. "Let's go guys!"

The group then jumped out of a window and into the a pile of conveniently placed soft grass.

"Is it done?", a member of the group inquired.

"It's over.", Michael sighed.

Then people then came out of their homes to see who killed the corrupt ones. When they saw the white and gray robes, they cautiously went around them to see what happened.

"My friends! We could not let this suffering go on!The one who caused you all to suffer as been put to rest. Aid has been sent for you and supplies are being brought here as we speak. "

There was silence for a couple moments...the people just...stared. Then, slowly, they started to cheer and praise them.

"We can't thank you enough for getting rid of that oaf!", the elder praised.

"We are in your debt!", a young woman proclaimed.

And soon, a wagon full of supplies was in town and the people started to gather medicine for the ill and fresh food and water. That little girl from earlier eagerly reached for a loaf of bread. Michael saw this and grabbed a loaf for her. When he handed it to her, she gave a heart warming smile and took the bread. As Michael started to walk away, she reached for his hand and hugged him.

"Thank you, big brother..." , she said.

"You're welcome.", Michael replied,smiling.

As the town started to liven up again, the group, bruised and battered, headed back to their village to mend wounds. It took them until the middle of the afternoon the next day to get back. Darwin was eager to see his people back in one piece.

"Well, hey there! You look so bright and full of life.", he joked.

Michael scoffed and sat down as the mages started healing or gathering medicine.

"Really? 'Cause I feel like I got hit by a car!" , Michael replied, letting his hair hang down.

"A car?" Darwin asked.

"Ermm...It's a horseless carriage."

"Then how does it move?"

"Never mind..." ,Michael chuckled.

Everyone then started to get the necessary medical treatment and rested. Later that night, one of Michael's teachers went to his house and knocked on the door. Michael opened the door half tired.

"Lord Solmayn, I have news for you."

"Hmmm...? What is it? It's late ya know."

"I understand that, but I thought you should know, we found someone who may be able to get you home."

"Huh! How? Whe-?" Michael exclaimed while having his mouth covered.

"You must head for Tristan, to the Magical Academy. Seek out Osmond. He will hopefully aid, or at least provide answers.", he explained.

"I'll head there right now!"

"Do you even know where it is...?"

"Errrrr...no..no I don't."

"Honestly, Don't rush everything. Someone is coming to guide you right now. Get ready and take these with you."

"What are these?"

"Some medical herbs, just in case something happens out there. You don't know how to heal just yet."

"Thanks. Tell Dar thanks as well."

"I will"

The teacher headed out and Michael got his things in order and started out. When he met his guide, they immediately headed out to the Academy. Darwin was later woken up by the teacher.

"What? Don't you ever sleep?" Darwin said lazily.

"Michael asked me to tell you thanks. He is heading out tonight."

"Heh. Well, we still have to watch over him.(Yawn) He's still one of us no matter where he goes. He'll be fine though. Good luck to him as well."

"Indeed."

It took the guide about three days to show Michael to the legendary Academy of Magic. When he finally laid eyes on it, he was beyond amazement.

"I'll go get Osmond for you, go ahead and take a look around." The guide suggested while walking ahead.

"Okay then."

Michael started to walk around the front of the school, noticing that everyone was wearing uniforms and a sort of regal atmosphere about them.

"Huh. Darwin was right, I guess everyone who knows magic is a noble. Still, it IS annoying to be called a lord."

Michael started playing with his hair as he walked when he saw someone and just watched from a distance. She had short raven hair that seemed silky to the touch and eyes as blue as the ocean. She seemed to be a maid taking care of chores for someone else.

"She's beautiful..." Michael uttered quietly.

"Oh, you're looking at quite the beauty, eh?" , a voice interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Of course I prefer that "schoolgirl" outfit she has myself.", an old man giggled.

"Who...are you?"

"This is Osmond, Michael. He is a wise sage who should be able to help you." his guide explained.

"Seems like a bit of a perv to me."

"Hey. I resent that remark. I'm a BIG perv."

"How brave of you to proclaim that.", Michael said nervously.

"So this is the young man who fell it the forest? He does seem to have something about him."

"Yes sir." the guide stated.

Osmond then walked right up to Michael and stared for a moment. It goes without really saying that Michael was feeling quite awkward.

"What?"

"May I suggest you stay here for the time being? I think I may have a way to get you home. You don't seem like him after all..."

"Him?"

"Oh never mind, you will meet him soon enough. Your friend speaks highly of your ability. Consider yourself a guest here. You may also find an opportunity to enhance your skill with magic while you are here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well you don't seem to need my help anymore. I'm heading back." the guide chuckled. "Take care of our lord, Lord Osmond."

"Enough with the lord crap...seriously.", Michael groaned.

"Hahaha. I will treat him very highly, I promise." Osmond reassured. "Come, I'll show you to a room where you can put your things."

"Okay."

Osmond then guided him to a room that was ever so fancy. His bed was as soft as a cloud and the walls a nice light tan.

"Wow, the royal treatment, eh?"

"Well, I did say I would treat you highly. Get comfortable, relax for a couple days. You have traveled far. Relax for a bit, then we will talk."

"Thank you very much, what was it? Osmond?"

"Haha. You are very welcome, Michael. Enjoy yourself."

As Micheal put his things away, he looked out his window to see the maid still working on drying clothes.

"Maybe I should...look around...yeah...look around.",Michael said in a daze.

As he left his room and went down the stairs, he started to notice eyes looking in his direction. Some of the ladies around him were looking with interest. Michael just smiled gently. He didn't have much experience with this where he was from. When he got to the field outside, he heard some shouting coming from where the maid was. It was a mage, aggravated that he didn't get what he wanted from the servant.

"I asked for some tea and you give this crap! What are you trying to poison me?" the mage said aggressively.

"No, of course not..." the maid said weakly.

Michael tried to keep calm as he watched, he didn't want to cause trouble for Osmond.

"I better teach you some manners!" the mage roared as he made a flaming whip on the tip of his wand and swung.

"KYAAAA!"

The flame disappeared. The mage looked at his wand and tried to ignite it again only to get punched in the face.

"Oomph! What the hell?"

Michael dusted his hands and stood over the young man.

"You shouldn't use magic like that...you'll hurt someone."

"Stay out of this, you!" The mage rushed up only to have a foot slam on his chest.

"You know,you are really pissing me off, acting like you're in the right? All this over bad tea?"

"Oh, what you wanna take me on you dirty rat?"

"I was waiting for you to say that."

"Then it is a duel!"

Michael backed up a bit and the maid ran off to watch from afar. Soon the whole student body rushed to the field to see the duel.

The mage called for his familiar, a Hellhound, to attack with a fireball, but every flame was dispersed by Michael's wind. Still the dog kept shooting flames until it got tired. Michael just stood there waiting for the next attack. The mage then used his flame whip to strike, which Michael slid out of the way, receiving light burns. The mage then chanted for the earth to move and tried to impale Michael with a slab of rock. Michael waited until the last possible moment...until time slowed down for him. He jumped on the rock and shot into the air and threw a bolt of lightning at the dog, stunning the beast in one shocking shot. The mage was dumbfounded to see all this happen in mere moments. When he came to, there was a sword at his neck, lightly touching his skin.

"I...I submit."

"I thought so."

The student body applauded the show and skill of the newcomer, this brought particular attention to a well-figured redhead who smiled as she walked off.

"How did you do that?", a student rushed to ask.

"That was amazing!", another praised.

"Oh... uh... thanks." Michael responded, rubbing the back of his head.

He then walked up the maid while fixing his hair from the duel.

"You okay?"

"Oh, Uum. Yes. I don't know how I can thank you enough for helping."

"Well...You could give me your name."

"My name is Siesta. And you are lord...?"

"Please don't call me lord. My name is Michael. Call me that, 'kay?"

"Alright then Sir Michael. Nice to meet you."

_Sir? Well I suppose that's better than Lord..._

"Anyway, I have to get back to work. Perhaps I'll see you again?" , Siesta asked with a smile.

"S-sure, I'll run into you again...maybe...", Michael blushed.

"Good, if you need anything, please ask."

And with that Siesta left to finish her work. Michael just watched, dazed by her beauty, before walking back to his room.

That night, as Michael stared at the ceiling, his door slightly opened.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

Scarlet lips smiled as they entered the room.


	3. Burning Night,Frozen Lead

A young woman with a curvaceous figure came into full view of Michael as she entered the room. Her eyes were very alluring and seem to be in a lustful daze. She somehow got to his room wearing only some rather tasteful lingerie. She crawled with enticing movement on top of his bed, looking him eye to eye.

"And who might this be coming to visit me in the night?" Michael pondered, a little thrown off by the forwardness.

"Your new lover, Dear. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, but please call me Darling..." she said while slowly playing with his hair.

"That's quite a mouthful there...Kirche...what do you want?"

"You. That's who I want. I've never seen a noble with skills like yours. They called to my heart and I must follow it."

"Right...first off, I'm no noble, not even close. You still haven't told me why you came in my room like...that..." Michael said, noting her figure.

"I. Must. Follow. My. Heart. And it cries for me to stay the night with you..." Kirche cooed as she blushed.

"Stay the...you're kidding."

"Never. I want you tonight, and I won't take no for an answer."

While stating this, Kirche moved so her chest was in full view of Michael. Truth be told, Michael was staring at her chest with some "desires" calling him.

_Hmm...hehe this not what I expected on my first day...wait...what did she mean tonight? And shouldn't she get to know me a bit before crawling in the sack with me? ...Alright Miss Zerbst, I'll "play" with ya a bit._

"So, where do we-", He was interrupted by a sudden kiss on his lips, air escaping his lungs as it went on.

"Let me start us off.", Kirche said with a tantalizing smile.

She then went for his shirt, slowly removing it to reveal his abdomen. She blushed as she felt the muscles twitch upon contact with her hand.

"My! You must really take care of yourself."

"Not really...I just move around a lot...", Michael stated with his face getting redder.

"You're cute when you blush.", Kirche smiled. She started to kiss him again while feeling his arms and chest. This continued for a bit until she started to kiss deeper.

_Now it's my time to play her game._

As the passion increased, Michael rolled on top of Kirche and started to feel her hips and waist very slowly.

"W-wha...that tickles...", Kirche said with a bit of surprise.

"Aww, I wanna play too."

Michael then started to kiss her with equal passion, exploring every curve with his hand, causing Kirche to shiver as time went on. He then started to cup her chest, which gained an immediate response of a cry of pleasure. After about ten minutes of feeling and kissing, Michael paused, calmly got up, and got dressed.

"Wait...Where are you...?"

"I think I'm done here."

"Eh?"

"I said I would play but the game was getting a bit risque for me.", Michael said with a smirk.

"You think this is a game? I lov-"

"Love me for the night then? Right...Besides, you really love someone when you get to know them anyway. At least that's how I think."

"B-but..", Kirche "teared" as she used her eyes to reflect her "pain".

"I going to wash up, I feel a bit dirty. Word to the wise, know the target before you pounce. They may know the game too."

"Hmph. How dare you mess with my heart?"

"Right...I'm sure it'll be fixed again very soon."

Michael started to walk out when Kirche got in the path.

"I'll get you back for this. I'll make sure you don't stop next time!"

"Oh, so you like what I did?"

Kirche blushed at the point he made.

"I'll look forward to our next little game, "Darling". ,Michael whispered in her ear.

"D-don't underestimate me..." , Kirche shivered

"Right, Right. I'll see you to your room then."

"I can't stay here?"

"Of course not!"

"(sigh) Fine. Fine. But you know, I'm starting to really like you now."

"Well you're getting to know me. Now come on."

Kirche fixed herself up and covered her chest as she was escorted to her room. When they got there, Kirche was a little pouty.

"What?", Michael asked while holding back a smile.

"You're no fun..."

"(sigh) Alright. I'll give you something for your trouble."

"Someth-", Kirche was interrupted by a sincere kiss on the lips. That lasted for about twenty seconds before he stopped.

"Y-you...are still in the "game" huh?"

"Hmm. Mostly, But I do find ya cute too.", Michael smiled.

"You...really are no fun...", Kirche said as she headed inside her room, blushing. "You won this one but we'll "play" again."

"Looking forward to it.", Michael responded while waving off. "But I'll win again."

"We'll see...", she smiled as she closed the door.

Michael then took the time to explore the academy while he was up, looking for the bathes in the process.

"Nobles better take bathes or I will lose my last bit of respect for 'em."

Michael searched the halls, making sure not to make a sound, trying to find those bathes. As he searched, the sound of water started to become clear to him. Following the sound, he came upon the bathes he had been looking for. Wide pools of steaming water were just waiting to be soaked in.

"Now this is a bath!", Michael exclaimed as he undressed and jumped in.

"Come to think of it, I haven't had a proper bath in a couple days...man this feels nice..."

Michael started washing the grime of both travel and the most recent duel away into the vast pools water. After washing up, he just sat and soaked, singing a little tune from his head. It was about an hour before he hesitantly got out and started heading back. He then looked at his bed and fell face first into the soft warmth.

"So tired...ahhhh...", Michael's consciousness faded into the land of dreams.

That morning, Michael woke to see the sun's rays hit eyes. His eyes dilated, causing him to roll over to the shade.

"Just like...home..."

Michael got up and started to search for paper and a feather pen. He wanted to write something. Right then, a maid came to check and see if he was awake.

"Oh? You rise pretty earlier."

"Can't help it. The sun woke me up...Eh?"

It was Siesta who came to wake him. Her smile still as dazzling as ever.

"Is there anything you need, Lo-Sir Michael?" Siesta inquired, trying to remember his request.

"Well...I honestly just want some paper and something to write with."

"Paper? It's over there on that shelf.", she pointed.

"Huh?", Michael looked over in the direction to see paper in plain sight.

_Great, Now she's gonna think I'm stupid..._

"I...had sleep in my eye..."

"Of course you did.", Siesta giggled.

Michael blushed as he started to get up and reach for the paper only to pause and sit back down...he wasn't wearing any after all...he slept commando after that bath.

"What is it? Shall I get it for you?", Siesta tilted her head

"No. No. I just need get dressed is all."

"O-oh I see. I'll just be outside then."

"Hmm? Well you could stay here, just turn around 'kay?"

"Yes!", Siesta affirmed, turning around immediately, getting slight glances when he had his face away from her`. "Wait! You can't wear those..they're so dirty..."

Michael looked at his garment robe and had to agree. Dirt and sweat was the least of its problems.

"What else am I supposed to wear?"

"I can find some similar clothes for you and wash those up for you."

"I-I don't anyone washing my stuff for me. Just get those clothes, please."

"Right away, Sir Michael."

Siesta left the room and hurried to find a similar robe to Michael's. All the while, Michael wrapped himself in a sheet and searched for anything suitable for underwear.

"I needed to bring extra clothes...smart move Mikey, absolute genius..."

He searched until he found some clean long shirts in one of the drawers. After that, he grabbed his paper and a nearby pen and started writing. Siesta knocked on the door and entered the room a few moments later.

"I found some clothes that you may like. Oh, what are you doing there?"

"Writing some things down so I can calm down."

"Calm down...?"

"...Don't get the wrong idea. It's just I miss home sometimes." Michael stated, pulling a dread.

"I see where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I was always curious, and it's better to talk this stuff out, right?"

"True. I'm from...another world..."

"Ah, you're just like him then?"

"Who's "him"?"

"Saito Hiiraga..." Siesta stated the name and lightly blushed.

_She's blushing at a name...she has someone...dammit...really? This is exactly why I don't get involved with these...feelings..._

"Perhaps you can meet him. He is coming back from speaking with the Queen of Tristain."

"The Queen?"

"Yes, he is a knight after all." Siesta smiled.

_Great...put a knight by an assassin and people would obviously go for the shining armor. Okay, she doesn't know I'm an assassin, but still, wait why am I still thinking about this._

"Umm...May I see what you're writing, Sir Michael?"

"Huh! Oh, Yeah sure."

Siesta peaked over Michael's shoulders to see "strange markings" on five lines. Dots going in odd places, confusing Siesta.

"What is this?"

"Music...I think up music when I'm...not in the best mood..." Michael muttered shyly.

"May I hear it?"

"Eh...s-sure. But I need an instrument like a lute or a guitar. Maybe a flute will do."

"You know those instruments?"

"Well, you had to do something between training and working...gotta have some down time. You sure you'd want to hear me play? I'm no good."

"Yes, please. Let me hear your mind at work."

"Okay. Let me finish up and get dressed. Then maybe you can show me where to find a guitar."

"Right.", Siesta then turned around and waited for Michael.

"What are you...?"

"I'm staying in the room...unless you don't want me in here."

"I don't really mind that much." Michael said as he walked past her, fully dressed.

"Eh? Wait. When did..."

"I get ready quickly."

"I see." Siesta smiled. "Alright. Please follow me to where out instruments are held.

Michael was then guided through the halls and into a chamber where the servants maintains instruments for events such as balls.

"Wow...Okay then...guitar, guitar. Ah! Here's one."

Siesta sat down and just watched as Michael tuned the guitar and play a bit of Carol of the Bells to test the sound.

"Okay then, don't blame me if this sounds bad." Michael warned as he looked as his paper.

"That's for me to decide, isn't it?"

"True...Okay then..."

Michael then started to play a soft melody that had tones of longing and happiness. He started tapping the strings with his fingers when it came to the complex portion and quietly "ahhed" some of the notes as he played. After a few minutes, he was done and exhaled, feeling a little better but also listening for Siesta's input.

"Well...how did I do?"

Siesta clapped and smiled before he finished his sentence.

"That was wonderful! I didn't expect that at all."

"Well...I did mess up at some points..."

"No you didn't. I didn't hear anything wrong."

"Nah...I messed up somewhere. Was it that good?"

"I liked it. How long have you played, you seem to know what you're doing."

"Well...I've played since I was around ten. My mother wanted to have me do something to get rid of extra energy, so she got me into singing and guitar."

"You can sing?"

"I'm not singing."

"You sung while playing. I think that counts." Siesta grinned.

"Yeah...habit of mine..."

Siesta stood up to stretch when she saw a coach pulling in and a small pink haired girl come out. She was later followed by...

"Saito!" Siesta exclaimed with joy. "Forgive me, Sir Michael, but i must be off.", Siesta bowed before running out of the room and towards the front of the school. Michael just watched from a window while playing a rather somber guitar.

Siesta ran as fast as she could and when Saito came into view, she rushed and tackled him.

"Saito!"

"Whaaaph! S-Siesta..." Saito blushed as her chest pressed against his body, his face turning an obvious red. "Siestaaaa..."

"Sai...to..." the little pink haired girl slowly said with eyes glowing. "You're feeling her breasts aren't you..."

"Ermmm...no?"

"LIAR!", and with that the girl waved a wand and Saito sent into the sky due to Explosion.

"Louise! You didn't have to do that!" Siesta defended as she wiped the ash off Saito.

"You stay away from him! Honestly, we couldn't last one moment before he was assaulted by those...things..."

"You mean breasts?" Saito defined.

"Shut up, stupid dog!"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Louise shouted while stomping on Saito's chest.

After Louise had her little fit, Siesta assisted Saito in carrying some luggage.

"So what did Her Majesty need of both of you?" She asked.

"We were called to receive some very important information about disturbances in the land after the rescue of Tabitha. It seems that these issues are presenting from far off but..." Louise explained.

"Hey, Saito. Come with me, I'd like you to meet someone." Siesta interrupted and pulled Saito.

"A-ah! Wait Siesta!"

"Hey! Are you even listening! Come back here! You'd better not be meeting ANOTHER girl, Saito!"

As Siesta pulled Saito, Louise ran after them to see why they were in such a rush. When they got to the music room, the person wasn't there.

"Where did-?"

"I knew it! You're trying to get Saito alone with you aren't you!" Louise shouted.

"I am not! I really want Saito to meet this person!" Siesta defended.

"Umm you two...?" Saito interrupted nervously.

"WHAT?" Louise and Siesta exclaimed simultaneously.

"E-ermm...I was just going to ask...whose the guy with weird hair...I haven't seen him around him before." Saito stated while pointing out the window.

Siesta looked and smiled, pulling Saito along with her.

"Hey! Quit pulling my familiar around like he's yours!"

"Saito! Let's catch him before he goes off again!"

"Stop ignoring me!"

As soon as they got outside, Siesta slowed down and pulled Saito to Michael. Michael was still playing his guitar, trying to remember how a song went.

"You made us run all this way just to see a bard? And let go of Saito's hand!" Louise commanded.

"He's not a bard. He's a skilled warrior mage who took an experienced mage in the blink of an eye! This is Sir Michael. Sir Michael, this is Saito Hiiraga, most recently appointed as chevalier knight, whose sword has protected many people.

Michael looked at Saito and Saito gave a friendly wave.

_This guy's no older than what? Sixteen? Heh...I feel old now..._

"Nice to meet you, Saito."

Saito just stared for a moment, looking a bit confused at what was said to him.

"Saito, what's wrong? Why won't you greet him?" Louise inquired.

"I-I don't know what he said..."

"What do you mean? He said, "nice to meet you.".", Siesta said, showing signs of worry.

"I couldn't understand him..."

"Hmm...Is he speaking funny to you?"

"Yeah...it almost sounded like English from my world."

"Ah! I see. I'll just fix the language barrier with magic!"

"AHH! Wait! Louise!"

BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, Saito and Siesta both looked at Louise and just sighed.

"That's our Louise..."

Michael, on the other hand, was not exactly impressed with the light show that landed in his face.

"What the hell was that for? All I did was say nice to meet you and I get blown up?"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! Eh?"

"Ohh. You can respond now huh?"

"Who are you, anyway? You just another smug nobleman?"

"Hey, Hey! Watch it kid! Don't compare me with them." Michael retorted, trying to keep calm.

"Then who are you?"

"Stop fighting, you two! Aren't you from the same world?" Siesta shouted.

Both Michael and Saito looked at each other with a bit of doubt on both sides. From Michael point of view, Saito was a nobleman with a fancy cape. Saito saw a man playing a guitar dressed as a saint.

"If you are from my world...where are you from?" Saito tested.

"I'm from America, the Northwest to be more specific. And you?"

"You...just said America...You're an American!"

"Yes...and?"

"I'm from Japan. Tokyo! We are from the same world!"

"Heh, well who knew? I thought I was the only one pulled here..."

"Well, I wasn't pulled. I was summoned by Louise to be her familiar."

Michael's first thought when familiar was used were of the Hell hound shooting fireballs at him.

"A familiar huh?"

"How'd you get here? Were you summoned too?"

"No, I was pulled here to do something. Honestly, I want to go home. Maybe you know a way?"

"Well I know of one...but..." Saito muttered.

"Well? What is it? Come on, this is the closest I've been to home!"

"A solar eclipse..."

"What?"

"You fly into a solar eclipse and it makes a gate to our world but..."

"The last eclipse was months ago..."

With that, Michael pounded the table where he was sitting, causing small cracks.

"Dammit! I was so close...the next eclipse isn't going to happen anytime soon..."

"I'm sorry, Michael-san..."

"I'm so sorry, I thought Saito could..." Siesta apologized.

"Its okay, Siesta. Thanks, but I have to head back to my room."

Michael started to walk off, throwing the guitar to the ground and covering his eyes to hide his anger. Right then, all the students in the school heard an announcement. It was from Osmond.

"Would Michael, Miss Vallière, and Saito please meet in my office?"

"Oh now what?" Michael groaned.


	4. Answers and Questions

"Please come to my office." That was the announcement that requested Louise, Saito, and Michael heard. Michael looked at the clouds passing over him before walking to the office. Saito soon followed and Louise crossed her arms. Siesta was a little worried about the situation she "caused".

"Hmph. Well, what a lovely fellow he is, bashing about like a mad bull.", Louise said.

"Hey, leave him alone! He's just a little mad that he might not get home..." Saito defended.

"Well, one would expect to act like that if they aren't truly a noble."

"Louise! Stop!"

"Just...can we just go?" Michael asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but don't throw anything around again. We wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble." Louise teased.

Michael then started walking away from the pair and went to climb a wall that would lead to Osmond's office.

"What...is he doing?" Louise asked, obviously puzzled by his actions.

"I think he's trying to get away from us. I think you went too far, Louise."

"Hmm! He's the one acting like a baby all because he's not going home."

"Haahh...Louise..."

The pair walked off toward the office, leaving Siesta to watch as her new friend scale the wall with some worry growing. Michael continued to climb until he found a window. Opening it, he found the Headmaster's office and a face looking surprised that some would come through the window like that.

"Well, I didn't expect that...where are the other two?" Osmond inquired.

"I'm guessing they're on their way..."

"Why the sad face?"

"I may not go home anytime soon..."

Louise turned the knob and entered, followed by Saito.

"Sorry to intrude, Headmaster Osmond."

"It's no intrusion. Please take a seat; I'd like to hear what the Queen needed you two for."

"Yes sir. But, do you want to hear the report right now?" Louise asked.

"Yes. I suppose I'll try and do two things at once. Please start the report."

"Alright. Well, the Queen asked with and audience with us because there have been some slight disturbances to the southwest. We do not believe it is Joseph again, but we can't be too careful. The Queen also was worried that because of current events, her reign might not be secure..."

"Fine, then just replace her with someone who can handle It.", Michael retorted.

"What did you say? Queen Henrietta can handle anything! Don't you dare talk about her in that way?" Louise defended.

"Alright, Alright. How about we calm down a bit?" Saito said, trying to focus on the report.

"You're defending him? You're a knight of Tristan!"

"Louise, you need to calm..."

"You need to shut up..." Michael stated.

"What?"

"I said you needed to shut your royal pie hole."

"Now, now. Enough, all of you. Thank you for telling me what was going on thus far, Louise. Now, Saito. I have to ask again. How did you get here? Perhaps it may answer Michael's problem."

"Eh? Umm. Well, I found a portal and got curious. Once I put my hand in, I got sucked in to a void and was sent here." Saito remembered.

"That's a little different from my story." Michael responded.

"Oh? What happened to you?"

"I found a letter at my home. Once I opened and read the letter, I was pulled into a void and burned before I landed in a forest."

"A letter you say? Do you remember anything about it?" Osmond said with interest.

"Yeah I do.", Michael said as he went to get some paper. When he got back, he started drawing the one thing he wouldn't forget. He then handed it to Osmond, who upon looking at the picture, almost choked on the smoke in his lungs.

"This...this is a legendary Thunderbird!"

"Thunderbird?" Michael questioned.

"It's an ancient bird that is said to cause storms of many kinds. When its wings flap, the sky can grow dark, the wind can rage, and clouds are full of deadly lightning bolts. At the same time, it can be as gentle as the rain, bringing soothing water to the plant life."

"That would probably explain my affinity then."

"Hmm?"

"I have that same symbol on my back. It was burned on me after all."

"How interesting...yes that would explain some things."

"So, a spirit gave this man an incredible power? For what?" Louise asked.

"I don't know. But that may be the reason you can't go home quite yet." Osmond answered.

"What do you mean?" Michael inquired.

"Well, perhaps what is going on here may be one of the reasons you were called here. It is just a guess though."

Louise started to walk away from the conversation.

"Wait, Louise! You don't want to hear this?" Saito asked.

"It doesn't concern me at all, why should I get involved?"

Louise then walked out of the room. Saito chased after her after bidding the others leave.

"Why don't you like this guy? He really hasn't done anything to you."

Louise just looked at him and thought to herself.

_I just don't want you to go...he might encourage you..._

"Louise?"

"I just don't like him! I don't like how he talks about the Queen! I don't like him!" Louise stormed off.

"Louise!" Saito chased.

"Hahh...Well I've made a wonderful impression. What's so great about this Queen that girl is yelling about?" Michael asked.

"Well, to Miss Valliere, the Queen is a great friend. Those two go way back, if I recall correctly."

"Is that right?"

"Indeed, and the Queen was just appointed a bit ago, so people are already plotting things behind her back. She's so young too. Some worrying if she can handle the burden of leading the country."

"Hmm...Well I feel proud of myself...I guess I'd better watch what comes out of this mouth of mine."

"Ha-ha. Don't worry too much over it. By the way, what was that duel about?"

"Eh?"

"I saw that duel of yours and your use of lightning. As impressive as that was, I must remind you that nobility are forbidden to duel on another."

"I'm not a noble. I have no family here and I don't carry my way as a noble."

"But you are still treated as one, whether you like it or not it seems."

"Right...sorry about that..."

Osmond patted the young man on the shoulder.

"Don't be discouraged. I will put in my best to find out why you were pulled here. Chin up, alright? It doesn't fit a warrior of your skill to be all mopey."

"Don't overstate it."

"But that speed towards the end of that fight, I had never seen anything like that. How did you do that anyway?"

"Speed?"

_Oh he must mean when time slowed down for me. I'd better not say anything right now, it IS a secret._

"That's just something I can do."

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I will not force you." Osmond chuckled. "Now, please relax a bit."

"Yeah, At least I have some answers now. Maybe I'll learn a bit more magic while I'm here."

"Well don't let me keep you, take care Michael."

Michael left the office and headed back out to the field. He noticed that the halls were empty. The students must be having lessons right now. When he got to the field, he sat in the grass and looked at the clouds. Siesta then sat next to him and smiled a bit.

"You look better now."

"Yeah...sorry about that fit before. Not really classy."

"I thought you didn't like class." Siesta giggled.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Michael smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better. You had me thinking I did something wrong."

"Huh?"

"Well, When I introduced you to Saito, I thought it would make you feel better, knowing you had someone from the same world here. But then..."

_She was worried about me...thanks Siesta..._

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done and we just have to look forward right? Seems I'm going to be staying awhile, so I'd better get comfortable."

"Good to see your mood change for the better." Siesta smiled.

"Well, the first step to moving forward is to learn more about this magic I have. I'll see ya later, okay Siesta?"

"O-okay. Be careful, Sir Michael."

"Yeah, Yeah. Wouldn't want the lady fretting over my wounds."

"L-lady?" Siesta blushed.

Michael walked off to find a lesson that would benefit him. Siesta shook off her blush and wiped the grass off of her and went back to work, relieved that nothing had turned for the worse. Michael started looking for a lesson by randomly going from class to class and sitting in for a bit. After doing this for a bit, he found the class of Louise, Kirche, and a blue haired girl keeping her attention on her book.

"Ah! Look who it is!" Kirche responded when she saw him.

"How do YOU know him, Kirche?" Louise pouted as he entered.

"A lady has to have her secrets."

"You tried to make a move on him, didn't you?"

"Is it okay if I sit and watch?" Michael asked.

"Of course, and please ladies, let me continue the lesson." the instructor said.

The blue haired girl, Tabitha, just watched Michael out of the corner of her eye, confused about his aura.

"Same elements...similar affinity...but what is that..."

"What did you say Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"nothing.", Tabitha responded, going back to her book.

Time soon passed at the Academy. It was late afternoon when Michael was resting in his room. He then heard a knock on his door.

"It's open. Come on in."

Saito entered the room and waved at Michael.

"Oh, hey. Saito, right? Do you need anything?"

"Not really. I just wanted to talk to you. I mean, I'm still surprised that someone else form our world is right in front of me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. By the way, tell Louise I'm sorry, alright?"

"Don't worry too much about what happened earlier, she was acting weird today."

Michael started noticing Saito's blade strapped to his back.

"What's that for? You're not planning on striking me down right?"

"Oh no. Nothing at all, I just carry this around for good measure." Saito replied while looking around. He noticed Michael's saber. "Oh, you use swords too, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I need to protect myself. I use more than just a sword, but that thing stands out, huh?"

"You must be good if you have this."

"I have some practice, but I don't think I can take on a thousand men like you."

"Oh...you heard about that?"

"Yup, I've also heard that you were quite the ladies man."

"I don't know how that happens honestly...I'm really just happy with Louise..." Saito blushed.

"The angry girl? Well...whatever suits you I suppose...but you seem to enjoy the attention of Siesta when she pulled ya."

"Oh...well uhh..."

"I get it. You like the attention."

"Ah...well...I guess I do."

Michael looked at his sword and looked Saito.

"You wanna spar a bit, I could use some practice myself."

"Uh, sure."

"Alright then, let's head out to the field."

Michael grabbed his sword and led Saito to the field. They both drew they're blades and got into their respective stances.

"Use the back of the blades. We don't want to hurt each other too much."

"Got it."

Saito rushed and swung with his famed agility, but he was tapped on the back of his head by Michael's sword.

"What the..?"

"You always rush people like that? Does that always work for ya?"

"Well, it worked until now."

"Look, you can't always rush an opponent. They can read you like a book then. Try this instead."

Michael then started to show Saito some stances so he can move while attacking instead of bull rushing, and then they sparred for about an hour.

"You really know your stuff, huh?" Saito said, wiping off the sweat.

"Well, I've been here a bit longer than you...huh?"

Michael looked up at the sky and saw an eagle circling them. He knew what that meant. He ran off and started climbing that nearby wall to get to the roof.

"What are you doing?" Saito asked.

"Umm, I have something I have to do. I'll see ya later, alright?"

"O...kay then..." Saito said with growing curiosity.

Michael climbed to the top, with students curiously watching him from the classrooms, and reached his arm for the eagle to perch on. It had a letter tied to its leg.

"What is this? Darwin sent me something?"

The letter read,_ "Michael, I know that you must be busy, but you are the closest to the castle. We have info that the Queen is in danger. It appears that some of her subordinates want her "out of the way". We have had peace under her rule. Keep her safe. __**Darwin.**_

"Sounds like an attempt on her life...great. Well, I'll have an excuse to see the castle."

"Why do you need to go to the castle..." a soft voice said.

"Huh?" Michael turned around and saw Tabitha standing behind him.

"Something is happening to the Queen...?"

"How did you...get up here...?"

"Wind magic." Tabitha said while reading over his shoulder. "Let me help..."

"How can you help?"

"I know the way to the castle. Also, I have fast transport. We'll need to hurry."

"(sigh) Fine, but don't tell anyone. Get something to cover your face and meet me back up here when the sun goes down."

Tabitha nodded and jumped off the roof, lowering herself slowly with wind magic. Michael climbed until he got to his room and started getting his gear in order. Later, as the sun was going down, he donned his hood and climbed up to the roof. Tabitha was waiting there, wearing a hood, with her wind dragon.

"Get on; we need to hurry." she said while climbing on.

"Okay..."

"She won't bite..."

Michael climbed on cautiously and they started off.

"Why do you want to help anyway?" Michael asked.

"The Queen is a good person...she sheltered me after the situation with my uncle...I owe her."

"I see."

After about half an hour, they got close to the forest around the castle. Michael and Tabitha got off and Michael started thinking about what to do. Tabitha gave him a general layout of the castle. As he started applying this information, a girl tackled him.

"Gah!"

"Big sis! What are we doing at the castle?" the girl asked with a smile on her face.

"What the?"

"My dragon...can transform in a human..."

This "human" had blue hair like her "sister", but was taller and had longer hair. She also had a noteworthy bust. She seemed to have a personality of a child.

"Who's this anyway?" she asked while on top of Michael.

"Someone we are helping, Slypheed."

"Why is she naked...?" Michael asked, trying really hard not to stare.

"She's always naked when in her dragon state."

"Well, GET SOME CLOTHES ON HER!"

"Don't yell..." Tabitha responded calmly.

Tabitha grabbed some robes from her bag and handed then to Slypheed. The dragon girl put them on and hugged her  
sister".

"What's the plan..?"

"Huh? Oh well, I was going to see if you could find out what they plan to do. Then with that, I can find out where to strike and I can end everyone who wants this Queen dead."

"Understood...I'll be back. Come, Slypheed."

"Righto!" Slypheed said with energy.

"Quietly..."

"Righto..."

Tabitha headed out to look for any leads. Meanwhile, Michael was making sure he was ready for his job. After a while of walking, Tabitha noticed two men of the counsel discussing something.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes, of course. They are the best at keeping things quiet."

"Good, we can't afford to have a leader not willing to go to war. That will show weakness in our nation. We'll just organize someone else to take over after her "passing".

Tabitha was shocked and started heading back as quietly as she could. When she got to Michael, she relayed all the information she heard from the councilmen.

"Alright...I'll start the job, just make sure I have an escape."

"How?"

"When I whistle, have your dragon ready and fly to catch me."

"Catch you?"

"Yeah, I'll be jumping form the Queen's window."

"...insane...fine..."

Michael then ran off to climb the side of the castle. Tabitha had Slypheed go into her dragon state and took flight. Michael started to climb until he got to the Queen's chamber. She was still asleep. Michael heard a creak from her door, followed by two men at her door, one entering with a knife in hand. The other was standing guard with two others.

"Hurry up and get it done with already!"

"Don't rush me; you want to wake her up?"

The assailant was at her bedside when he heard the window creak.

"What the-" SWOOSH!"Ah-...!" a blade met the man's neck from behind. Michael dragged the body away from the bed.

"Gah! Who's that?" the other three shouted, running off.

Michael chased them. Meanwhile, blue eyes slowly opened to see a dead man's hand just outside her door.

"An assassin?"

The men still ran, one pulling out a knife and throwing it at their pursuer. Michael moved, but it cut his shoulder pretty deep. He jumped on top of one man and stabbed him in the neck and quickly made ice daggers and threw them at the other two, placing the shot right into their hearts.

Meanwhile, the two councilmen were waiting for some response.

"Why aren't we hearing anything back from them yet?"

"They shouldn't be taking this long..."

Michael then appeared behind both of them and cut them down with his blade, severing their spines in two. Heading back to the castle, he wiped the blade off and headed to the Queen's chamber. The Queen just stared at Michael as he approached, unafraid.

"Who are you?"

"Someone..."

"Did you save me from them?"

"Perhaps..."

Michael then whistled for his ride. The Queen keeps her eyes affixed on her savior, taking note to his golden eyes and unique hair. Michael then fell from the window and Slypheed flew under him to catch him. Tabitha stared at him.

"Did you get there in time...?"

"Yeah."

"You're bleeding..." Tabitha noted, looking at his shoulder.

"It's just a flesh wound."

"I'll help you treat that..."

They then flew back to the Academy. At the castle, Queen Henrietta looked out of her window.

"Who was that man?"


	5. The Queen's Visit

As they flew toward the academy, Tabitha started dressing Michael's wound to the shoulder. The wound was pretty deep but it was something she could handle. Michael didn't even wince even though he was in a lot of pain. Tabitha started soothing and cleaning the wound with water magic, hopefully taking some of the pain away.

"You were really brave to go in by yourself…"

"I just did my job. It's what I've been taught."

"I see. Do you think you'll manage with this wound?"

"I'll live."

"…Sylpheed and I will watch over you…just to make sure."

"That won't be…"

"I insist." Tabitha said rather upfront.

"Well…since you insist."

"Then it's settled…"

Soon Sylpheed landed on the roof of the academy. It was still late in the night, so Tabitha had Sylpheed change into her human form and help guide Michael into his room. Michael was still wincing from the pain, but kept quiet. As he applied water magic to heal the wound again, Tabitha opened his door and Sylpheed guided him to his bed. Michael lied down while Tabitha removed his clothes to see the wound. It looked like it would heal, but she wanted to make sure.

"It looks like a bit of poison got in your system….I can pull it out but it will be awhile…" she explained.

"If it will help, I really don't mind."

Tabitha used her staff and chanted a spell to cleanse the remaining poison from Michael's system. After a moment, the poison was gone and the wound healed a lot quicker. Tabitha was actually surprised but the healing rate.

"You heal fast…"

"Yeah…it must be my power again…still hurts though."

"I'll stay here and watch you…" she said as she changed into her nightgown. "Sylph…you go outside and watch the academy. I assume we can't let anyone know what he did…"

"Yeah…but why did you change…into a…"

"I'm sleeping here of course…" she said rather bluntly.

"You sure that's a good idea…?" Michael asked while blushing. Tabitha was petite, but that had its own allure on its own.

"I said I would watch you…is it that you don't want me here?" She said while blushing.

"…all right all right. You can stay…"

"Good." She said as she immediately turned off her blush and sat near the bed, checking for anymore injures.

"Hey, Tabitha? You have to promise me something…" Michael demanded.

"I will not say anything about your task…I do not know anything…I never saw you leave your room. Does that about cover it?" Tabitha stated neutrally as she bandaged the shoulder and healed it one more time.

"Yeah… that about covers it…"

"Rest…"

Michael soon relaxed his body and drifted off into some well-deserved sleep. Tabitha watched him for a moment and then looked out of the window.

"The queen will be coming here soon…to look for clues…you don't attention drawn to you huh?" she asked while looking at Michael. She crawled into his blanket and rested on him. She had to admit, he was smart enough to at least go with a plan and brave enough to actually go alone. He earned her respect.

"I won't tell anyone…" she said while drifting off. "He's….warm…" she mumbled before she fell asleep.

That morning, Michael woke up early again and the sun greeted him with soft morning rays. He groaned and started to roll over before he felt his hand touch on softer skin. He looked at what he was touching and was surprised to see that he was grabbing Tabitha's thigh. He slowly tried to move his hand away but as he brushed her leg, she shivered which in turn made him freeze up. She slowly rolled toward him in her sleep. She looked really cute. Michael slowly moved away from her so she could rest. As he got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, Tabitha opened her eyes when the sun hit them. She then looked around and turned to see Michael getting dressed.

"So…you grab while they sleep and then get out of the room….you are unbelievable…" she joked with her neutral tone.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know you would get in my bed."

"It was conveniently close. Besides…you are warm…" she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…anyway you should be resting up."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"I hear a carriage…"

Tabitha looked out of the window after cleaning her glasses and saw the royal carriage. It looked like Louise was talking to someone in the carriage. It also looked like she didn't like what she was hearing.

"You're right…you should get out of here….Michael?"

Tabitha turned around and saw a letter on his bed.

_Tabitha, please don't say anything about my task. I'll be hiding until the queen leaves. Just cover me until then. –Michael._

"He works quickly." She stated while getting dressed. As she left his room and walked toward the bathhouse, Louise ran past her then stopped to speak with Tabitha.

"Hey Tabitha, did you see Michael recently? The queen mentioned someone helping her that she wanted to meet and it sounded a lot like him."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him since yesterday in class…."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive…I don't know where he could be…"

"Okay, I got it…jeez where is he now…grrr…" Louise growled as she continued to look.

Tabitha just smiled as she walked into the bathhouse and washed away the grime of her journey. Louise soon "recruited" Saito to help find Michael, explaining what she heard from Henrietta. As those two were searching high and low for Michael in the academy, he found where all the servants stayed and hid in one of the closets in a random room.

After a few moments, he calmly peeked through the door to see if anyone was coming when he heard someone open the door to the room. He slowly closed the door and waited. The person sounded like they were humming something he played on his guitar…wait…he peeked again and saw a maid fixing her clothes on her bed…her bed…Michael turned around and noticed that there were woman's clothes in there and lace panties….he thought it would be best if he snuck out. As he slowly opened his door, one of the pairs of underwear snagged his boots and made him tumble. All of the clothes soon fell on him. The maid was surprised, to say the least, about the sudden noise. She slowly walked up to the source of the noise and saw her clothes in a pile. When she went to move them again, Michael's eyes accidently locked on to lace. The maid…slowly looked down and saw Michael's head.

"Now wait a minute….this is NOT how it looks…"

"Kyaa!" she screamed as she smacked him and backed off. When Michael recovered from his ears ringing, he finally saw just whose room he snuck into…her face was bright red and her ebony hair a little frazzled from the shock. It was Siesta's room. As if things couldn't get any more awkward.

"What…are you doing…in my room?" she asked, trying to keep calmly. Michael immediately got out of the pile and covered her mouth. She was making a significant amount of noise right now. She started to blush when he held her down and the queen's knights were still looking for him.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Louise said, leading some of the search party. They then moved to another location.

"Phew…that was close."

Siesta started to tremble as he let go of her. He didn't look too happy about scaring her.

"I'm sorry…"

Siesta snapped out of it and looked at Michael and finally recognized him. She then caught her breath and asked again.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I'm hiding from them. I honestly did not know that this was your room. I just hid on instinct."

"You're hiding from the royal knights? So that's why the queen is here. Louise did mention something about someone saving her from an attack on her life. Was that person you?"

Michael neither denied nor acknowledged her question. He just glanced at the window again. Siesta just smiled.

"You're the one who helped her huh? You're something else Michael." She smiled again. "Don't worry, I didn't see you. Go hide in the back again. And could you please put my clothes where they were?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine…"

As Michael started putting her clothes up, Siesta peaked out of her door to see if anyone was coming. Michael was trying not to look through all of Siesta's clothes but, she had an interesting collection…he even saw one bunny suit that didn't even look like it would cover her chest. He slowly put the clothing away and hid in the closet. As he sat there, he started noticing the scent of the room. It had a hint of lilac. Soon Louise knocked on Siesta's room. Michael quickly closed the door to the closet and sat there. Siesta checked again before opening the door.

"Hey Siesta, Have you seen that weirdo around here?" Louise asked slightly irritated.

_I'm a weirdo? You tiny irate brat… _Michael thought to himself.

"Weirdo? Who are you talking about?" Siesta stalled.

"Hah….what's his name? Michael?"

"Oh, I haven't seen him…"

"Ah really…I thought he would be around here."

"What made you think that?" Siesta asked while tilting her head.

"He seemed…comfortable around you from what I noticed."

"EEH? W-what do you mean!"

"I've seen you two talk after we spoke with Osmond. He smiled around you."

"Maybe if you didn't tease him so much, he'd smile around you too, Louise."

"….I'm going to keep looking…" Louise said as she turned around and out to search.

_It's not my fault…he's starting all this…_ she thought as she kept looking.

Siesta looked around for a moment before finally going to the closet and pulling Michael out.

"Coast is clear…"

"Thanks."

"I'll have to go soon. You can hide here as long as you can okay?" she said while holding his hands.

"Y-yeah…thanks…Siesta." He stuttered.

She smiled as she let go and went about her duties again. Michael went to her bed and just sat there. He started looking around the room and noticed the tidiness. It was a maid's room after all. He started getting her scent again. He refocused when he saw some knights looking into the windows. He rolled under the bed and waited for a moment. After the guards left, he decided it would be best for him to leave the room. Calmly looking outside, he saw no one and jumped out of the window and hid in some fresh cut grass. Feeling that it was clear to move, he walked out of the grass and started heading for his room, when he bumped into someone. The person fell over and groaned a bit before trying to get up. It was a girl, around Siesta's age, with purple hair and blue eyes. She was wearing…a crown? He wanted to walk away, but he was taught better. He helped her up. She tried to get a good look of the person helping her but he kept his hood down. She then noticed his hair as he walked away.

"Um…excuse me?" she said in a sweet voice. "Do I…know you?"

"Nope."

"Are you positive…? I feel as though I should know you…"

"Yeah? Well maybe I look like someone you—"

"No…I think it is you…may I move your hood?" she said as she walked up to him. He started to back up, but she walked a bit faster and grabbed his hood. "Please…I just need to see your face…"

As she moved his hood away, he quickly moved his hair in front of his eyes in order to somewhat hide his identity. She smiled before shaking her head and moving his ropey locks.

"I knew it…was it you who helped me at the castle…?"

"I…wasn't at the castle…"

"I do believe that you are that only one that would wear their hair like this. And I also believe you are the only one with eyes that shimmer like that…You were the assassin that helped me. I've been looking for you. I'm impressed; my knights have been searching high and low for you."

"I didn't want to be found…"

"As the reason why?"

"I…just did as I was asked…nothing more."

"Perhaps…but I would still like to know my hero's name." she smiled.

"Michael…Michael Solmayn."

"Well, Master Solmayn. I should introduce myself as well. I am Henrietta de Tristan. I am the ruling monarch of my namesake."

"It is truly a pleasure, Your Majesty…" he said halfheartedly.

"What is it?"

"I don't need this attention on me…I think it would be best if I leave." He said as he walked off.

"Wait!" she said as she grabbed his hand. "If it was a job or not, I still feel I need thank you somehow!"

"You're alive…that works."

"That's not what I mean…" she started, speaking a bit more casual.

"I don't need a reward…"

"Well…I still feel I should reward you somehow…" she thought out loud.

"…Okay! How about a date then? I would be honored by your company, My Queen." He said sarcastically. One would think she wouldn't even consider…

"That sounds wonderful actually." She smiled. "No one has been so bold as to ask me."

"…What…?"

"The date. It would be a great way to know the assassin that saved a life. Do…you not want to go…?"

"Wait uh…I didn't think…I was just…"

She just stared with her big blue eyes.

"I…guess I don't have a choice."

"So you will meet me tomorrow then?" she smiled with a bit a red in her cheeks.

"Y-yeah…"

_She's….really cute…_

"Perhaps you would walk with me to my carriage?" she asked while holding her hand out.

"I suppose I should." He smirked before grabbed her hand and walking her to her ride home. He noticed everyone in the academy was watching him with the Queen. Some of the males were…not pleased, to say the least. The knights soon saw their queen and went to her. Louise turned around to see where they were going and saw Michael holding the Queen's hand. She was not amused. She ran as fast as she could to get a better look. Eventually, she got in front of the pair.

"My Queen, why are you with this…brute?"

"Louise! This man saved my life. He is who I was searching for here."

"What? Him?" she while pointing at him like a thing.

"Yes, my friend. He saved me from those men that wanted my life. I just didn't expect him to be right here."

"B-But, he was here. Tabitha said…"

"What I asked her to say…she was with me." Michael explained.

"…that still doesn't explain why you are holding her hand like that…"

"She asked me to escort her to her carriage…"

"My queen, I don't think it is wise for you to be affiliated with this man." Louise stated with a bit of anger.

"And why is that?" Henrietta smiled.

"H-he…umm…ah,right! He gets angry over stupid things. He just doesn't have any control…"

"You little…"

"See?"

"I am aware of this. I saw him when he fought off those men. I suppose one has to have a bit of emotion when they fight." She defended.

"B-but!"

"Look, I'm not trying to do anything with your friend alright? She insisted on this."

"So how are you rewarding him for helping you?"

"He is taking me out on the town tomorrow." She smiled.

It got quiet for a moment. Louise's eye twitched a bit before she could say anything else. She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at Michael's head.

"You…you pervert! You put her up to this didn't you?" she shouted.

"I would advise you to…drop…the wand." He said as he let go of Henrietta's hand and moved away from her.

"You WILL NOT tell ME what to do…and you will not touch my queen again!" she shout as she casted Explosion on Michael. He put up an ice wall to absorb some of the damage and blew the rest away from the crowd with wind. Louise growled. She forgot he could use magic as well.

"Well…that was unexpected. So you are a noble as well?"

"Not by a long shot…you majesty."

"Regardless, Louise, we already agreed that this was the reward. Please put your wand away."

"If you insist…" she said as she regrettably put her wand away.

"Now, Master Solmayn, if you would." She smiled again before holding out her hand. Michael grabbed it again and led her to her carriage. As she went inside, she snuck a kiss on his cheek before he closed the door for her. He smiled a bit while rubbing his cheek as her escort rode back to the castle. Louise just stared at him, not happy about this situation.

"Michael…if you make her cry…for any reason…I will make you wish you were dead…" she said as she walked back to the academy.

Michael groaned before he shook it off. He went off towards to academy and started climbing the building to get to the roof. There, he just sat down and looked towards the castle. He had a date with the Queen…he didn't really ask for it either. But she saw a cute one. After a while, he heard someone coming and looked over his shoulder. It was Saito. The knight sat by his friend and looked in the same direction.

"So, you have a date with Henrietta. Lucky." He grinned.

"You aren't going to threaten me are you? Your little girlfriend already threatened me earlier."

"…Don't mind her…she's just worried about her friend."

"Yeah…I know."

"Hey, do me a favor, will ya?"

"What now?"

"Just…show her a good time. She has been through a lot lately. And I think…she's scared because of last night…you made her feel safe, you know. Don't treat her like a Queen…just treat her like a girl. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Saito. I'll keep that in mind." Michael nodded.

Saito nodded back before heading inside the academy. Michael looked out again at the castle. Things just keep getting better and better.


	6. Into the Night

Michael had been thinking almost the whole night about his situation. He really didn't mind going with the Queen, but he also didn't want all of that attention on him. Too late for that. He looked down from the roof and saw the students going back to their dorm rooms. He decided it would be best to just turn in for the day. He headed down the stairs and went to his room to change out his robes. They needed to be washed and repaired. Michael changed out of them and into something more casual. He then headed down to wash his clothes. After a while, he found where the servants would wash the mages' cloaks and whatnot and went to clean his attire. He first shook his robes and a lot of hay and grass flew out, causing a sneeze here and there. He went to work on his robes, scrubbing off anything that didn't belong. It was actually nice and quiet tonight. After that event in the afternoon, peace almost was an afterthought. He kept hearing about his "score" with the queen from some of the mages. It had gotten a bit tiresome. It was nice to get some peace from all of it. As he washed everything, he heard someone coming towards him. He waited for a minute, and then turned to see who was approaching. It was Siesta. She always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. She looked a bit surprised by Michael being out so late in the night. She was just starting to head to her room when she saw him. She walked up to him and saw he was washing up his things. She sat by him and watched.

"You do know that there are servants that could do this for you as you sleep?"

"True…but I got used to doing this. I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Bother?"

"I don't think of myself as a noble, remember? I am fully capable of washing my own clothes."

"Are you also capable of accepting help?" she asked as she grabbed some of his clothes.

"You don't have to—"

"I want to help. This could also give us a chance to…talk."

"Oh. Okay…if you want."

Siesta went washing some of his clothes with Michael, seemingly distracted by something.

"You…became really popular around here, Sir Michael."

"I didn't ask for it…." He groaned slightly.

"I think that's why it's happening to you." She giggled. Michael smiled when she laughed.

"I guess that is true…."

"Your world must be incredible. You and Saito have these amazing abilities and personalities. It makes one wonder what your world would be like."

"Trust me. We are the exception to the rule of our world. You have to remember; we both got pulled here by something or someone and were given our abilities."

"What about your personalities? You didn't make an excuse for that yet." She smiled.

"I can't speak for Saito, but I was just raised to…I don't know, be kind to people that needed it. But I'm also very analytical about things. It can be a bother sometimes."

"Why? It just means you're smart, right? There is nothing wrong with that."

"True…but it also makes me…picky too. I'm actually surprised by all these girls here looking at me. That doesn't happen in my world."

"You carry an air of higher bearing than they are used to. You don't act like a typical noble, so they want to know why. Saito wasn't exactly as fortunate. He was treated like a dog by Louise, so it took a while for anyone to say anything to him."

"I see. On that note, do you have any idea why that shrimp keeps hassling me?"

"I was going to ask you why. She never did seem to like you at all. Especially when you speak with Saito."

"Well, you can't blame me because guys want to talk. It's not like we are conspiring against her. We just talk about things from our world."

"…That may be why she gets mad at you."

"Hmm?"

"She…doesn't want to lose Saito at all. So, perhaps in her mind, you encourage Saito to want to leave her side." She thought out loud.

"Yes, because I have influence over man." He said sarcastically. "Oh come on! I may have power over storms but that doesn't mean I can manipulate people."

"I know that." She grinned. "But Louise has that in her mind. She almost lost him a few times already. She doesn't want to lose him again."

"…You're pretty wise…"

"Oh? I just know their relationship. I wouldn't call it wisdom."

"You sure? Because I didn't think of that at all. I thought she just hated me."

"I actually think she likes you a bit, Sir Michael. She always seems to fight more with people who will be her friends."

"…That's some way to make a friend…"

"I suppose." She giggled again. "…Sir Michael? Could you show me how you climb the buildings here? I always wondered how you got to places faster than anyone else."

"You sure about that? It's pretty scary."

"I think you'll catch me if I slip."

"Slip?"

"I'll hold on so I can see."

"So…you want me to carry you?"

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"…Ookay…after we wash these up. I have some time."

"Alright!" she said as she started working faster. Michael was surprised. He guessed she really wanted to see how he did it.

Soon, all of his clothes were done and Siesta started to head to her room.

"Where are you going? The tower's this way."

"I'm getting out of my uniform. I'll meet you there. Or perhaps you need help with that basket?"

"Pass. Go on, I'll meet you here."

Michael headed to his room to put his clothes up. After doing that, he looked outside and saw Siesta out of uniform. She was in a commoner's blue dress. It looked really cute on her actually. He smiled as he thought of a way to surprise her. He opened his window and looked down. Finding some of that fresh cut grass, he jumped out of his window and dived for the stack. Siesta saw him falling and almost closed her eyes. He finally landed on the soft grass and jumped out in front of her. She backed up a bit and just exhaled.

"I never did understand why you do that. I get scared just thinking about falling from such a height…"

"Aw, it's just a matter of not thinking about it. I fell from higher than that."

Siesta shook her head and looked up at the tall building she kept seeing Michael climb so easily.

"Show me how you do it." She said while quivering a bit.

"Just hold on, Siesta." He smiled as he wrapped his cape from his robes around his waist and hers. She held on to his back tightly as he started to scale the side of the tall building. She watching as he grabbed the slightest moved brick or something similar and pull himself up.

"Don't look down…"

"I won't." she affirmed while putting her head on his shoulder.

After a minute, he got to the top of the building as set Siesta down. After untying the cape, he looked out again with Siesta amazed at how high they were.

"Well? That wasn't so bad, right?"

"You…are amazing, Sir Michael…"

"Really? I don't think…"

"You are…you do things like this on a mere thought. I don't think a typical knight could compete with you." She smiled.

Michael was actually surprised she had said that. He always thought knights would be praised and people like him would be shunned for their secrecy.

"Y-you really me that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I did." She smiled again before resting on his shoulder. She started to hold on partially because of the height they were at, but also because Michael talked to her like a normal person, not a servant. Michael started blushing almost immediately, something Siesta noticed quickly.

"Michael…could you sing for me…?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"You told me you could sing…I heard you once…I want to hear it again…"

"But I don't…."

"Please…." She asked while looking at him.

"Oh don't do that…"

She just kept the stare going. She smiled when he started to sing.

"~Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell~…."

As he sang the song, Siesta watched and listened as his smooth voice hit every note. As he went on, he started to get more into it and when he finished it up, he finished strong, carrying the note about five seconds longer. After getting a quick inhale, he glanced over at Siesta to see what she thought. She smiled and hugged him close almost causing him to lose balance.

"That was great! I knew you had a wonderful voice…"

"Thanks…I haven't done that in a while….don't go telling everyone about this."

"Oh I won't. You sang for me. I want that to myself." She grinned.

She looked at the moons overhead, thinking to herself for a moment before turning to Michael again.

"Sir Michael…could you do me a favor?"

"And that would be?"

"Treat the Queen like you treated me when you go with her tomorrow. She is a nice person…people just see it as naivety though…Please…be kind to her…"

"…'kay…No problem…just treat her like a girl right?"

"Yes."

"Alright…now that we talked about that…I should get you home right?"

"Eh?"

Michael pulled Siesta up and looked over the edge of the building. Siesta soon realized what she was about to experience and held on as tight as she could.

"Wow, I expected you to panic."

"You're here and I've seen you do it. I'm sure I'll…be fine…." She said while looking down.

"Yup, you're right. Let's go!" he said as he jumped. Siesta held on tight and screamed a bit before he turned in midair and held her close, making sure she would land where he would. Siesta quieted down when he did that. That fall seemed to take forever right then. When they finally landed, the impact was almost nothing to her. He made sure he landed on the grass first. She just caught her breath while he laughed quietly.

"Don't….do that…again…without…warning me."

"Aww, but that was half the fun…"

Siesta shivered in his arms as he was about to let go. She looked like she was going to cry.

"H-hey…I'm sorry…I warn you next time…"

"That…was…exhilarating…!" she smiled after she got her adrenaline down.

"Oh…you're not mad?"

"How could I be? That was fun...although still kind of…scary. I think I see why you do that. It almost felt like you flew."

"Yeah. It does."

She started fidgeting a bit, almost as though she was thinking about something for a moment.

"Umm…Sir Michael…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did…did you…have anyone…to service you?"

"Wait, what?" he blushed.

"Do you…have a servant…?"

"Well…no I don't. I never thought I needed one."

"Oh…perhaps you do. You've worked so hard in the days you have been here…perhaps you could have someone….to welcome you when you return from your tasks…"

"Well I—"

"Sir Michael, Can I…be your maid?"

"Eh…? WHAAAAT?"

"Did…I ask that wrong?"

"N-n-n-n-no! It's just…I uh….well…umm…"

She tilted her head in confusion of his sudden stuttering.

"D-don't you serve Saito….I mean I don't think you can serve two people…"

"….I served Saito to….try to get closer to him…but….he and Louise are so close…it's hard to compete sometimes…" she said while looking down. "But… I think you could…have someone there…."

"So…I'm replacing Saito then…?"

"Oh no. Not at all…I just….want to be there for someone…and…you…"

"Do you truly want to serve me? How do you know that I'm not a bad person?"

"The queen wouldn't associate with you if you were bad…I want to see….if you would have me…"

"Oh…wooo…okay…I suppose we could see how this would work…"

"Then you'll—!"

"I don't see why you would consider serving me but…why not?"

"Then…do you need anything, Master Michael?"

"M-master…no I don't. I'm going to rest."

"I'll get your bed ready." She said as she went to his room.

"You know…you are off duty…"

"I want to."

"….Ookay."

As he followed her up the stairs, he noticed her smiling a bit more than usual. Finally making it to his room, he saw her working on his pillow, getting it nice and fluffed. Soon she went to put some of his clothes away while he sat on his bed. She looked at one of his bracers with curiosity.

"Master? What is this?"

"….give it to me and I'll show you…"

She grabbed the bracer and handed it to Michael. He out it on and tightened it up a bit. After getting it adjusted, he pushed the switch on the bracer and two blades popped out. He smiled. It still worked like a dream. Siesta was surprised with the weapon. She had not seen a device like this up close.

"Wow…is this weapon for your jobs?"

"Yeah…mine was made for me though, due to my ability. I love these things."

"I see, you have a lot of weapons up here. I've only seen swords and daggers, but it seems like you have a collection of weapons."

"True…My jobs aren't the standard 'go to the battlefield' stuff. We do things to help with the big picture."

"I see…well…is there anything you need of me, master?" she smiled as she looked at him tweak his weapon a bit.

"I'm sure I can manage until morning…"

"Please, Master Michael…if there is anything that you require…"

"Don't….put it like that…the wrong idea came up…."

"Wrong idea? Oh my, master is thinking of me in such a manner?" she teased.

"I'm going to bed…" he said as he tried to ignore the comment. She smiled and sat on the bed, playing with his hair. He rolled over and saw her smiling at him.

"What?"

"…umm…Master? I…wanted to…ah right! I want to ready to help you first thing in the morning. So, I think it would be best if I….slept here…"

Michael honestly couldn't have gotten any redder right then.

"What? N-no. I mean, you don't have to…"

"Ah, but I do. It would be bad for your servant not to be ready to help you start your day before you head for the castle tomorrow."

"That…sounds like an excuse…"

"…so is that a no…?"

He just watched as she started to frown. She was fidgeting again too.

"Wooo….well, if what you say is true…you don't have your uniform here. So, technically you can't say you would be ready by morning."

Siesta calmly walked out of the room and downstairs. Michael thought he made her mad already. After a moment, she came back with a small bag of clothes, including her uniform.

"I have a set here…anything else?"

"Uhh…you really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm serious…unless you want me to go…"

"Gah!...Do as you like…" he said while messing up his hair.

Siesta went to a darker part of the room and started changing into nightwear. She came out of the corner wearing a yellow nightgown that…accented her.

"Down, Fido…." Michael mumbled to himself.

"Master?" she asked as she tilted her head again.

"No…it's nothing…I think I can guess where you want to sleep….isn't this a bit much?"

"If you feel uncomfortable, I could try to help you relax."

"Please don't say it like that…" he blushed.

Siesta smiled as she sat on his bed again and fixed his hair. He made sure not to…stare at her chest…he tried at least.

"Umm…master? Would you allow me to…"

"Hah….enough with the formalities…." He said as he scooted over for her. She started blushing a bit as she crawled into his bed. It was nice and warm. Though he did keep his distance. Siesta fidgeted again.

"What is it, Siesta?" he said while looking at a wall.

"Master…I…I'm cold…"

Michael rolled over to see what she was talking about. She was shivering a little. He looked around and saw his window was still open. He waved his hand and a burst of air shut the window. He looked again as Siesta started to get closer to his body. She did feel a bit cold. Maybe it was her being out so late…

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry…Master Michael…"

"Here's a thought. Just call me Michael okay?"

"But…I can't just…"

He rolled on top to look at her face to face. Her heart started to race right then. His eyes were locked on to hers, almost keeping her in a trance as he watched.

"M-master…."

"Just…call me Michael…alright?"

"I-I'll try…I'm still cold…Michael…."

"Hah…alright…"

He started hold her close after he rolled off. She felt his arms tighten around her figure. The mere thought cause her to shiver more and breath a bit harder. After a moment, she started intertwining her legs with his own; enjoying the warmth he gave her. She looked at him and saw the blush he casually showed. She smiled again before pushing her face into his chest.

"M-Michael…?"

"Yes?" he said, trying to focus on getting some sleep.

"I just wanted to say, please enjoy yourself with the Queen tomorrow…I hope you can have a…"

"I'm actually enjoying myself right now."

"Eh?"

"That is nice. I suddenly have a cute maid…she's in my bed….I wonder if you'll show me some of the stuff I found in your closet…" he smirked.

"What? N-no….it's too embarrassing…"

"If I order you, you have to do it, right?"

"…yes, master…"

"I'm kidding…" he chuckled. " I wouldn't order you. I'd ask and hoped you would."

"I'd do it…if only you'd ask….I'll try to do anything you ask of me…."

"Please reword that, Siesta." He blushed again.

"Master, you are getting naughty thoughts again?" she smiled, slightly pushing her body against his.

"No…maybe…a little."

"Well…at least you're honest. Please rest now…my master."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be ready tomorrow."

"Oh…what are we doing tomorrow?" she said while playfully fidgeting.

"Stop making things sound weird…" he mumbled.

Siesta laughed before snuggling with the assassin. Michael froze up again before finally holding his new maid and going to bed. After a moment, Siesta opened one eye and got closer to him. She blushed a bit, remembering something he said.

_He called me cute…Master Michael…_


End file.
